


His boys, whether they're family or not

by 0solar_flare0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Not RPF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi good parent Phil, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, but found family, hes not awful at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0solar_flare0/pseuds/0solar_flare0
Summary: My head canons for the Dream SMP SBI’s backstoryI'm trying to stick to canon as much as possible——————The long history of how Philza met the boys that changed his life and how it all fell apart
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. His boys

The legendary Angel of Death. 

The man with one death but countless lives.

The man with the gray and gold wings.

He has many names, but the one most people know him by is Philza Minecraft. He’s a kind and brave soul. An adventurer naturally, but also a fighter and protector of the people. After almost a century and a half of wandering the plains, trekking through vast tundras, and sailing the mighty seas, Philza was gifted with a child. How that happens stays between him and the universe. 

WIlbur soot is the name Phil gives the child- his son. Phil loved him with every fiber of his being and with that he knew his travels were no place for the boy. The next month was a whirlwind of controlled chaos as the man worked on building a home for him and his son while also making sure Wilbur’s wellbeing was in the best shape. Phil hadn’t had much experience with regular humans, as he, himself, wasn’t one. After the house was built and furniture was set up and moved in, the new family moved in. 

The next few years were peaceful and calm. Raising Wilbur was an up and down roller coaster to say the very least but the angel wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Raising Wilbur wasn’t the hardest, but it was nothing compared to the little racoon that would soon weave his way into the family’s hearts and home.

\-------------------

It was a cold winter night when Wilbur was about 14 and he and Phil were riding home from a trip into the village to get enough groceries to last the upcoming blizzard. The wind and snow fought against the two and their horse, but they luckily managed to get to the warmth of their home before the wind got bad enough to leave them stranded in the land of ice and white. 

Wilbur was bringing the groceries in as Phil put the horse in the stable. The man was mindlessly getting the horse food and a blanket for the night when he heard a loud yell followed by a curse coming from inside the house. 

Like lightning Phil burst through the door and grabbed his diamond sword off its wooden mount above the door before sprinting up stairs to his son’s side. Wilbur was standing in front of Phil’s bedroom.

The teen let out a shaky breath, “I heard someone inside your room. I-I thought we locked the doors.” Phil put a hand on his shoulder and stepped towards the door. The older man unsheathed his sword and garnered a wide-eyed, excited expression from Wilbur as he whispered-yelled, “hell yeah, Philza!!”

\-------------------

After a couple seconds of WIlbur quietly hyping up his dad and Philza staring at the door to see if hears anything, he goes for the doorknob. He rattled it a bit and heard a thump, like someone hit their head on a table or something and some shuffling. So there was definitely someone inside…

Phil opens the door slowly and keeps his sword defensively in front of him. He whispers quietly, “Wil, stay back a bit ok?” Wilbur nodded and stayed by the door. Phil went deeper into his bedroom. It was a mess, there was some paper on the ground as well as some of the man’s weaponry on the ground. He did notice one of his daggers was missing. Great. 

He didn’t hear anything else in the room though and the window wasn’t opened, so the intruder still had to be in the room. Phil held his breath as he opened the closet, but sighed when it was empty with everything other than clothes. Just as he was stepping awy to check beside his dresser he heard a thump and a small curse from under the bed. “Who’s there?” Phil asked in a voice he rarely used off a battlefield, but anywhere can be a battlefield if his boy was in danger. There was a small yelp from the same spot under the bed and very faint shuffling. 

Phil’s wings flared out as he narrowed his angry glare and reached down to lift the edge of the bed. When the bed was about a foot and half off the ground, Phil’s eyes widened on the small child- a literal child- underneath his bed. The kid looked between phil and the rest of the room before his hand tightened on the dagger he had- so that’s where that went- and bolted from underneath and to the other side of the room, where the window had been. Phil dropped the bed and set his sword on it before turning to the boy who’s scrambling to get the window open. All the while, Wilbur is watching in shock from the door. Phil walked slowly to the kid and went to set a hand on his shoulder, but before he could even get close he was met with a dagger pointed his way. 

Phil stared at the boy for a second before asking, “can you set that down? I just want to talk,ok?” The boy looked unconvinced and looked around for a quick escape but was just met with Phil’s stern grip on his small hands and dagger. “It’s ok,” the older man said but the child just shook his head. He really couldn’t be much older than 6. “Where are your parents, mate?” The kid looked down with glistening eyes and tried to pull his hands, including the blade, from Phil. The man gave a smile and a small shake of the head. “C’mon, let’s get you hot cocoa. I’ll even let you keep the dagger as long as you don’t attack me or my son, ok?” The boy looked up with big eyes and a smile. That was enough for Phil in all honesty. Wilbur looks from the doorway, but Phil shoos him off, saying, “don’t crowd him.” 

The three go down to the living room and Phil sets the fireplace while Wilbur makes him and the kid a hot cocoa. The boy sat on the couch with his knees to his chest and dagger at his side. He watched the other two get the house comfortable and hot cocoa made with suspicious eyes. Usually when he got caught riddling through people’s homes they kick him out or attack him, not offer him hot cocoa and a place to sit. It was strange, but then again these people didn’t seem the most normal. 

A few minutes later, just as the boy was starting to drift off due to boredom, Wilbur sits next to him and offers a mug. “I’m Wilbur,” he says as the boy eyes him warily, but the teen just offers a smile. “Tommy,” the boy mumbles as he takes the mug. Wilbur says, “nice to meet you, Tommy,” as the buy- Tommy- sips his cocoa.


	2. His Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a new home and Phil gets an apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me any tips to extend chapters  
> I hope you like this!

The Minecraft-Soot family of two welcomed Tommy into their home during the blizzard. Phil had planned to take Tommy to the local orphanage in town a couple days after the blizzard, but those couple days turned into weeks and soon they were approaching a month living with Tommy.

It wasn’t easy at first. Tommy didn’t trust Phil and Wilbur and refused to let them even touch him. He was a big man after all, he didn’t need someone to carry him to bed or anywhere. The first night Tommy was there, after he had finished his hot cocoa, Philza sent Tommy to Phil’s room to help clean the mess he made. There wasn’t much punishment he wanted to give to a kid obviously stealing for survival. It broke the man’s heart to see the kid so scared whenever Phil opened his mouth. Tommy was terrified of the moment he decided to kick him out into the wind and snow. 

That wasn’t what the man had been planning at all. After they finished picking up the bedroom, Phil grabbed Tommy some of WIlbur’s old pajamas for the night. The poor kid didn’t even have a coat, which was just calling for pneumonia this late into winter. Phil doesn’t wanna imagine how long this kid must’ve been outside, possibly freezing before he came here. 

He sends Tommy to the bathroom to change and heads down stairs. Wilbur is sitting on the couch looking with anticipation at Phil who smiles and sits next to him.

Wilbur looks towards the fire and after a moment of quiet asks, “he’ll be staying here?”

Phil nods and replies, “at least until after the storm. Do you mind helping me set up the folding cot in your room?”

Wilbur groans, “I have to share a room with the little gremlin child?”

Phil laughs a bit and says, “at least until I set up the guest bedroom, ok?” Wilbur just sighed and nodded in defeat. Phil ruffled his hair into his beanie and smiled. 

A few moments later Tommy waddles down stairs in the slightly oversized pajamas. He looked adorable if he didn’t have this edge of over awareness and suspicion on his face. Phil looked up as the boy walked over to the couch and said, “if you’re hungry there’s plenty of food, just ask me or Wilbur to get it for you, ok?” Tommy hesitantly nodded and crawled onto the couch. He pressed his body into the arm so he was as far as possible from the other two. 

About a half hour passed of the three sitting in semi-comfortable silence. Phil had gotten a book and Wilbur was daydreaming, staring at the fireplace. Tommy had finally started to drift off huddled in the corner of the couch. Phil smiled and tapped Wilbur’s shoulder, sending him upstairs to set up the cot so it was comfortable enough for Tommy. Then the man went to Tommy’s side to pick him up, not wanting to wake him, but that didn’t end well. As Phil reached down to scoop up Tommy, the boy’s eyes shot open and he swatted Philza’s hands away with an angry expression. Phil was a bit shocked but he wasn’t hurt, at least physically. Pride may be a little bruised, however.

Tommy glared at the man and asked, “I was trying to sleep. What?” Phil shook his head and said, “I was gonna take you up stairs and lay you down on a cot in Wilbur’s room if that’s alright.” Tommy started getting up, swaying a little as he yawned. “I’m a big man! I don’t need any old man picking me up and bringing me to bed!” Phil smiled a bit, holding back a laugh, but just shook his head and led Tommy to Wilbur’s room for the night. Wilbur was in the bathroom to get ready for bed so Tommy just crawled onto the small cot and folded the thick blanket he was given. 

Phil smiled and said, “if you need me you know where my room is and WIlbur will be in here ok? It’s late though, especially for you, so try to get some sleep.” Tommy huffs at being treated like the child he was. “Goodnight, Tommy,” the older man says as he leaves. 

“Night,” the boy mumbles back when Phil is out of ear shot.

The blizzard eventually passed and Phil had planned on taking Tommy into town to find some place to take him in, but the days passed soon turned into weeks and by the end of the month Tommy had a kid’s sized bed in the old guest bedroom, now Tommy’s bedroom. 

Wilbur had grown attached to the other boy and often taught him a lot of things, played with him outside and even played guitar for him. Wilbur didn’t have many friends because of how far from town they lived so it was nice to see him have someone who was like a little brother to him. 

It was about a month and a half after the blizzard when Philza got a letter encouraging him to explore an all but untouched desert temple out west. While he had his reserves about leaving Tommy alone after a short time, he trusted Wilbur to be able to take care of him. 

Ever since WIlbur was about 11, Phil had been living him home alone for no more than a month at a time with enough money to last him. At first he had been worried but Wilbur was never hurt when he came back so it should be fine. This time though… Tommy was here and he had no idea what Tommy would do if he left.   
Despite any of his reserves, Phil was packing his bag for the trip. He told Wilbur and Tommy about it. WIlbur was used to his dad leaving but Tommy seemed confused and conflicted. The day he left was the day the dams broke. Phil was stretching his wings on the front porch as he was getting his armor and weaponry ready. He gave both boys hugs and as he pulled away he felt Tommy’s grip tighten.

“Hey, mate, it’ll be ok,” Phil said, rubbing the back of Tommy’s head. The boy just shook his head and sniffled. “Y-you’ll come back, right?” Tommy’s voice was small and shaky. Phil pulled away slowly and looked at Tommy in the eyes, saying, “It’ll be like I never left.” That seemed to cheer the boy up as he gave a shaky smile as Phil stood up. Wilbur offered Tommy his hand which the boy took as he wiped his eyes. Phil took off soon after, flying into the air with a strong gust of wind. 

Wilbur brought Tommy back inside and started making breakfast for the two of them. Tommy still seemed upset about Phil leaving but he just went and curled up on the couch. While the bread was in the toaster, Wilbur came and sat next to Tommy who was sitting with his knees to his chest, looking just as unsure and upset as he did his first night there. Wilbur instinctually rubs Tommy’s back as he sniffles, trying to not cry again. “He’ll be back soon, Toms,” the older boy says to which Tommy only nods mindlessly. “Are you hungry at all? I can make some eggs to go with our toast.” Tommy looks up and nods with a smile, asking, “can I help?” Wilbur nods and replies, ruffling Tommy’s hair, “as long as you don’t burn yourself again, gremlin.” He bolts off to the kitchen as he can faintly hear Tommy shouting at him about how he’s not a gremlin. 

\----------------------

Life was good and easy for the next year. Phil came and went every couple months, leaving Wilbur to raise Tommy the majority of the time. Now though, Phil had been home for about a week and had no plans to leave until at least the Winter. It was a nice Spring day, Tommy and Wilbur were chasing each other around the yard as Phil worked in the garden on the side of the house. It was nice. No one noticed the teenage boy who approached the front door until he knocked. 

Phil was pulled from his mindless weeding when he heard a knock from the front of the house. He looked around to see WIlbur and Tommy stopping in their tracks at the sound of it, so it couldn’t have been them at all. The older man stood up and walked around the porch and called out, “what’re you doing here, mate? Need something?” The teen flinched at the sudden voice and turned around. He had long wavy brown hair that was only interrupted by vertical strips of bright pink, all tied into a loose ponytail. 

The boy cleared his throat and stood taller. “I’m Junior Officer Technoblade,” the boy said, standing a little taller. Despite his height and slightly more muscular build, he couldn’t have been much older than WIlbur, if he was at all. “Junior Officer? You’re practically a child,” Phil said, walking up the stairs, trailing behind him were his sons. 

Phil placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and led him into his house. “I don’t know why a Junior Officer is here, but whatever the reason can be discussed over tea.” Techno nodded and followed the older man in as the other two boys followed behind curiously. 

Techno sat on the couch as Phil went to the kitchen to start brewing tea. Wilbur and Tommy were watching Techno from the doorway, suspicious of the new stranger. They knew he looked their age, but that didn’t help much. 

When Phil came back, he placed a tray of two tea cups, a container of honey and sugar and the kettle on the coffee table and sat next to Techno. “Don’t be so tense, Officer. What brings you to my house?” Phil started pouring the tea as Techno began, “my higher ups have noticed my fighting skills improving beyond their ability to train, mixed some other aspects of myself, they recommended you as a good teacher to help me hone in my abilities and control myself-” 

“Control yourself?” The older man questioned, as Techno looked back at the boys eavesdropping from the kitchen. “S’not something I wanna share just yet.” Phil nodded understanding and said, “I’d love to have an apprentice. Do you have a place to stay? We don’t really have a guest room, but I can rearrange my boys around a bit to have room-” TEchno shook his head, “that’s alright. I already have a room at a local hotel.” Phil nodded, “Then we can begin your training tomorrow-” Tommy ran into the room upset and said, “Phiiil you said you’d take me and Wil shopping tomorrow!” Phil smiled, “The training can be after we get back, mate,” he said, placing a hand in Tommy’s hair, much to the younger’s protests. 

“How’s that sound, Technoblade?”

“Acceptable.”


	3. (NOT A CHAPTER) Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update on things

Hey I won't be able to write much bc I write these during school and I'm gonna be on spring break  
I might be able to finish chapter 3 during the break bc it's already a third of the way done, but my writing will be slower so im sorry


End file.
